Beyond My Reach
by Nate Grey
Summary: A close friend of Kim's reflects on how he really feels about her. Oneshot, Complete.


Notes: This was actually inspired by that one episode where Kim actually did kiss Ron. Unfortunately, she was under the influence of a mood-ulator at the time, so I'm not sure it really counts. Although seeing Shego make bedroom eyes at Drakken was worth it. My first Kim Possible fanfic, but not the last.

Summary: A close friend of Kim's reflects on how he really feels about her. Short and...weird.

**Beyond My Reach**

**A Kim Possible Ficlet by**

**Nate Grey **_(XMAN0123-at-aol-dot-com)_

I've tried to avoid it. I've tried to ignore it. I've even tried to remain blissfully unaware, since I hear that works for some people. But no matter how hard I try, I can't disregard the simple fact.

I am in love with Kim Possible.

I doubt I'm the first to realize that, though. Kim is beautiful, smart, funny, and above all else, the coolest friend anyone could hope to have. How anyone couldn't want to constantly be with her is beyond me. As it is, I'm with her every single day, and I still can't get enough of her.

There's just one problem, really: I can't tell her how I feel.

Don't get me wrong, it's physically possible (no pun intended) and all. But I just couldn't do it. For one thing, it would probably bring about the end of three great friendships. It would also be a little tough to get Kim to see me any differently than she does now. Actually, I'm not exactly a stylish dresser, and I look awkward in just about anything I wear.

I've come to realize that maybe, just maybe, it's best this way. As long as I can stay by Kim's side, just being her friend is enough. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't get lost in her emerald eyes on a regular basis. The mere scent of her hair still makes me giddy with joy. But I doubt there's a man alive who could blame me.

How can you not fall in love with a girl who can do anything?

But that's beside the point. I don't love Kim for the incredible things she can do (although nothing gets my heart pumping like watching her during cheerleader practice), but for the way she is.

How often has she saved my life without even thinking? How many times have I helped her save the world without really meaning to? How many days have I stared into her eyes, seen the perfection that is her soul, only to eventually admit to myself that it would nevermaybe even could never be?

I want to give up on her, so I can stop torturing myself with the memory of how it feels to have her slim fingers dancing up my back. But I can't, because I know if she were in my place, she wouldn't, either.

And even though I know how unlikely it is that we'll even truly be together, every now and then, we'll share a moment where I swear she can look right into my heart and know exactly how much I need to be with her.

Just last month, we were sitting at our usual booth in Bueno Naco, and our eyes met over the cheesy, Diablo-soaked remains of my Naco Grande. I remember that I swallowed hard, and Kim's eyes lit up as she picked up a fry and leaned forward, obviously intending to feed it to me, like I'd seen so many lovers do. It was totally unexpected, but I never could pass up a chance to revive the oh so elusive romantic connection between us.

So I tossed my napkin aside and ate the fry in three big bites. Kim smiled at me, that lovely smile that gives me goosebumps to this day, and reached out to run her fingers lightly up and down my neck. And then, oh yes, then she said the five words that I always long so desperately for her to say again...

"Good little naked mole rat!"

Deep down, I hope she knows how much those five words mean to me. And hey, if there's a Minnie for every Mickey, maybe one day there really will be a time for a hairless rodent to have his girl who can do anything. I just hope we've found Ron a girlfriend by then. Poor little guy hangs onto my tail like there's no tomorrow...

The End.

If you want to know why I did this? I tend to forget Rufus a LOT when I'm writing, so I felt I owed him his own little fic. He probably won't get another, and you should probably be thankful for that...


End file.
